


A Brand New World

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Zenos yae Galvus POV, Zenos yae Galvus displaying his incredibly poor understanding of interpersonal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Sorkhatu's tail never stopped moving.It was an endless source of fascination for Zenos.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Brand New World

Sorkhatu's tail never stopped moving. 

When he stood or walked, it swayed lightly from side to side, the spiked tip twisting this way or that. When sitting, it knocked against the legs of the chair, or tapped against the upholstery of a sofa. If he lay down, the spikes occasionally snagged on the blankets as it moved.

It was an endless source of fascination for Zenos. The subtle motions were delightful to watch, and the feeling of scales moving across his skin when he took ahold of the tail felt pleasurable. Sometimes he pricked his fingers on the spikes on purpose. 

Right now, the tail was tapping against his thigh. Sorkhatu sat next to him on their sofa, reading a book and likely unaware his tail was moving at all. The wall-mounted reading lamp cast a warm light on the both of them. Sorkhatu's scales looked inky-blue under it. An entrancing sight… 

He ran a thumb across the thicker part of the tail at the base. Here, the scales were larger and slightly coarser to the touch than the fine ones at the tip. What he _wished_ to do, in sooth, was to grab on to the tail, restrict its movement as the muscles within strained against his grasp and pull at it—

—but he would not. Sorkhatu had complained about that in the past. Zenos was capable of restraint, if he wished to be. Better to hold on to the urge until they faced each other on the sparring ground again. 

“What is it with you and my tail?“ Sorkhatu asked, though he sounded more amused than irritated. 

“Truthfully, I do not know.“ Zenos considered the question as he continued stroking the tail. “Perhaps it is the novelty of it, though that is too cheap a word to describe anything between us. Prior to meeting you, I had not been exposed to many Au Ra. Some few of your white-scaled siblings in Doma, none of whom I had close contact with, but naught beyond that.“ The explanation didn't quite feel right, but it was all he could come up with for now. 

Sorkhatu slipped a bookmark between the pages and put the book down, then scooted closer to Zenos. “I bet you didn't think you'd end up with someone like me.“

“I could not have imagined you even in my wildest, most optimistic dreams.“ 

“That makes two of us, then...“ 

Indeed. So much had stood between them, so many things conspired against them, that it was a miracle that they were able to live like this now, happily united. What would his life have looked like if not for Sorkhatu? Married to some Garlean noble he didn't care for, or, perhaps more likely, dead and buried young. 

Instead, he had become the consort of someone not even of his species. How the proponents of Garlean supremacy would rage at that. 

“I can relate somewhat,“ Sorkhatu spoke up again after a moment. “I find myself thinking that you must see the world so differently from how I do. Not that that is a touchable difference...“

“You can touch my third eye if you want to,“ Zenos said. 

“Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?“

“Yes. What of it?“

Sorkhatu laughed. “Why would I? I don't need to.“

“I don't _need_ to touch your tail or scales or horns either.“

“But you want to,“ Sorkhatu said. “And I don't want to touch… hm. I did always wonder what Garlean third eyes actually feel like…“ 

Zenos wordlessly lowered his head. Even sitting next to each other, Sorkhatu's head didn't even reach his shoulders. It would be easier for him to reach like this. 

“I didn't say I would!“

“Touch it,“ Zenos said. “Satisfy your curiosity.“

Sorkhatu looked up at him, then shook his head with a smile. “Oh, if you insist.“ He raised his arm. This close, Zenos could make out the tiny gaps between the scales dotting the back of his hands. Then the tip of his finger brushed over his third eye. 

Zenos didn't flinch. That was a reflex that had been beaten out of him early on. He could not suppress the rapid blinking, however. It was possible to get used to having one's third eye covered; given some time, his brain would adjust to seeing the world so _flatly_ , but he had never liked it. Other Garleans appeared to be less averse to having it covered. Why it was so unpleasant for him in particular was a mystery he had never quite unravelled.

“It's hard,“ Sorkhatu murmured. “I could see that it isn't like a normal eye, but I didn't expect it to feel akin to touching a gemstone.“

“Does it? 'Tis not a comparison I ever thought of.“

“I never thought of comparing my scales to stones smoothed by a river, and yet that was something you once said to me.“ Sorkhatu lowered his arm again. “I notice you aren't nearly as fascinated by scales when they're on other Au Ra.“ 

“Of course not. They aren't you. 'Tis not the scales themselves that fascinate me—'tis _you_.“ 

Sorkhatu smiled. The scales on his face shifted with the movement. “I'm flattered. You're still welcome to touch them if you wish, as long as you don't pull.“ 

That was an invitation if Zenos had ever heard one. He reached out and lightly scratched at Sorkhatu's left horn—something Sorkhatu had said produced a pleasant sound, audible only to himself. 

“You may touch my third eye too, whenever you wish.“ 

Sorkhatu's tail twitched at that, tapping against Zenos' leg again. “I said I was curious. You graciously allowed me to satisfy my curiosity, even though you obviously didn't like it. Why would I do it again?“

“I thought you would want to reciprocate.“ It was something Sorkhatu placed value on, Zenos knew that. Relationships were a give and take, so he always said—and if he touched Sorkhatu, wouldn't it be right to allow him to do the same? 

“Why wou—ah. Once again, we talk past each other.“ Sorkhatu took the hand that was caressing his horn and wrapped his own around it. “I said you could touch my tail because I enjoy it. If I didn't, I would have told you to stop. Likewise, you don't have to tolerate me touching you if it doesn't feel good. Does that make sense?“

Did it? Yes, probably. It went counter to his instincts and what he had considered the truth underlying all life for so many years—that those in charge, those who were _stronger_ , could take what they want and no amount of protesting would change that—but Sorkhatu had defied that 'truth' a thousand thousand times. If he said that was how it was then Zenos would follow his lead, as he did in all things regarding this brand new world of what Sorkhatu called healthy relationships. 

“I will take it to heart,“ he said. 

After all, he'd promised to become a person worthy of being Sorkhatu's partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
